Scars Faded by Love
by Juliebug45
Summary: ""Please don't hurt me. I won't be bad again." Charming was confused what was his daughter talking about? He would never hurt her but before he could even say anything to her a cloud of white smoke engulfed his daughter and where 28 year old Emma was; there was now 4 year old Emma crying."" DISCLAIMER*
1. Chapter 1

It was a cloudy day in the Enchanted Forest and Emma and her father were getting ready to go for a horse ride and enjoy each other's company. Emma placed a red leather saddle on her brown and white speckled horse, she then situated herself and started to make her way toward their riding path, "Hey dad are you ready?" Charming was excited that Emma was finally comfortable enough to call Snow and him mom and dad. He got on his beautiful and trusted white horse and rode right alongside his daughter, "you bet I am."

The clouds grew darker and thunder rumbled, "Dad do you think we should head back?" The blonde didn't want to admit it but she was scared; she wasn't an experience horse rider and riding in the rain frightened her. Charming could see the fear in his daughters eyes and gently smiled at her, "yeah lets go back home before your mother worries about us."

They started to make their ways back to the castle when lightning flashed through the sky which ended up spooking Emma's horse. Huge drops of rain began to pour and everything became a blur to the blonde as her horse neighed loudly and stood on its hind legs. She did what instinct told her, she held on but the reigns were wet and before her father could even get off of his horse she had fallen to the ground. Her horse ran away into the forest and the only sound could be heard was the cracking of Emma's ribs and the small whimpers.

Charming made his way towards his daughter who had blood running down her face and she was clutching her side in pain. He gently bent down to pick her up but she whimpered loudly, "Please don't hurt me. I won't be bad again." Charming was confused what was his daughter talking about? He would never hurt her but before he could even say anything to her a cloud of white smoke engulfed his daughter and where 28 year old Emma was; there was now 4 year old Emma crying.

Emma didn't know what was happening and she didn't remember anything from her past only small little memories but one thing was for sure, was that the man in front of her really was her daddy and she could trust him. He wasn't going to hurt her like all the other bad men who told her that they were her father. No this one was her daddy and he was going to protect her. Emma tried to get up but her ribs were still very tender and she called out, "Daddy!"

Charming got up and ran to his baby girl. He couldn't believe it she was a little girl and she just called him daddy. He bent down and picked her up but when he did he must have hurt her injured side because she screamed and clung to him so tightly. He gently rubbed small calming circles on her back, "shhhh baby you're okay, Daddy is right here." His daughter finally started to calm down as she started to breathe normally, her little arms wrapped around his neck and he couldn't have been happier. "Let's go home. You mom is really going to be worried now. We need Doc to look at you too."

Charming called for Doc as he made his way into the castle he needed to get Emma looked at; the little girl had fallen asleep and was drooling on her dad's shoulder. Doc came running in, "What is it your majesty? Who is the little girl?"

Charming made his way into what was supposed to be Emma's nursery and placed her on a small child sized bed and turned to Doc with worry on his face. "This is Emma. We were riding horses and then we got stuck in the storm and she fell off and hit her head I heard something crack and then a white cloud formed around her and she became a child." Doc just nodded his head as he was about to make his way to lift up Emma shirt and look at the child's shirt to see if the cracking was her ribs; but the blondes eyes shot open as she began to cry as a memory was playing before her eyes.

* * *

_"The man who had called himself Emma's foster dad would come in every night to "tuck her in" but in reality he would strip her of her clothes while she slept and the only thing she could hear in the darkness of her room were her cries and his grunts as he tore into her small body. If she fought him she would have many consequences."_

* * *

Emma scooted her body as far into the headboard as she could and despite the pain in her ribs wrapped herself in a small little ball and began to cry. "I promise I will be good. I won't be bad. I won't tell anyone that you hurt me. Please don't hurt me. I'm sorry." It hit Charming like a ton of bricks, who hurt his daughter? She was remembering memories from her past and if there was one thing he wanted to do for his daughter, was to let her know that she was loved and protected.

He gently pulled his daughter in a tight embrace and began to rock her back and forth, "Shhhh baby. Daddy won't let anyone hurt you. This man he won't hurt you he is our doctor here and I won't ever leave you."

Emma instantly calmed down when she smelt the scent of her daddy on his shirt and she knew she was safe. Her little fists grabbed fistfuls of his shirt as she made it very clear to him that she was not going to let go. Emma's ears perked up when she heart a lady's voice that sounded so familiar was that her mommy?

Snow rushed into the nursery as she heard all kind of commotion coming from the room but what really made her heart pound in her chest were the cries that sounded so much like her baby Emma's cries. "Charming what is going on? Who is that in your arms?" Her voice lowered as she saw wet blonde hair and tears fell from her eyes. "Is that Emma?" Charming just nodded his head as his own tears fell down his face. Emma let go of her daddy and whimpered as she turned and faced the woman.

She tried to get out of her father's arms but her side hurt her so much and she cried because she just wanted to be held by her mommy, "Mommy!"

Snow ran over to her little girl and gently picked her up as the little girl clung to her and little feet wrapped tightly around her waist. Emma cried in the crook of Snows neck as she held on even tighter to her baby but that caused a sharp pain to go through the child's body. "No mommy it hurts." Snow's heart broke as she looked at Charming and it was then that she looked at her daughter that she saw the blood running down her daughters face and heard the whimpers shaking from her baby's lips.


	2. Chapter 2

The Blue Fairy flew in the nursery and gave Emma a concerned look. Emma's eyes grew wide, "are you a real fairy like Tinkerbell?" The blue fairy just laughed and shook her head, "no my dear I am nothing like Tinkerbell but I am nice. I am a friend of your parents." She looked at Snow, "Can I speak with you alone?"

Snow was nervous at why the Fairy had come to the castle was her daughter in danger? They both stepped out of the room as Charming tried to keep Emma calm so that he could get Doc to look at her. Snow looked at her fairy friend as nervous as ever, "What is it? Do you know why Emma transformed into a child?"

"The reason why Emma transformed still confuses me but I believe that when she fell off of the horse she hit her head and she subconsciously went back to her childhood; back to a time where she was hurt the most. She will return back to an adult when her physical scars heal as well as her emotional scars." Snow was relieved in some ways that her daughter wasn't in any danger but was what the fairy said true? Was this the age Emma was hurt the most? Her little girl was just a baby. "What do you mean physical scars?"

The fairy just walked back into the nursery as Snow walked right behind her. She gently blew some blue fairy dust onto the blonde and soon the little girl was asleep. Charming gasped, "Why did you do that?" She just smiled, "don't worry it will only last for about an hour. I put a sleeping spell on her so that Doc can tend to her without her… having more memories. Also so you can see the physical scars of your daughters past… well some of them, the rest are emotional."

Doc came into the room as Snow was taking her daughter's wet clothes off, everyone in the room gasped in surprise and anger at the many fresh and old scars that were scattered all over their little girl's body. Long streaks of red cuts and scratches were all of the little girl's legs; black and blue bruises were covered all along Emma's torso and shoulders but the one bruise that now could be seen now that the blondes hair was out of the way was a big blue bruise of a handprint on her neck as if someone was trying to choke her. Tears were flowing from everyone's faces.

Snow was almost about to sob but then Doc turned to the Blue fairy with nervousness written on his face, "Blue Fairy can I talk to you out in the hall?" James cut in with anger and worry clearly etched in his once strong features, "whatever it is you need to tell us. We are her parents." Doc let a single tear fall from his eyes which he hardly ever cried; he had seen many wounds and many gruesome things but never has he seen such unkind things done to a child, "I found blood on Emma's underwear… which suggests that someone has…"

Snow let out a sob as her husband punched the wall in anger as tears fell from his eyes how could someone hurt their baby so bad? Was it worse for Emma to be sent away than if she would have kept Emma through the curse? Snow could hear her 28 year old daughter's voice ringing in her ears, "but at least we would have been together."

The Blue fairy went to where the little girl was still fast asleep, "Your majesties I can heal Emma's broken ribs but you as her family will have to help her heal every single scar and bruise that her little body has gone through before she will transform back into an adult. She won't remember all the bad things that happened to her she will remember only the good… she will remember you and Charming loving her and taking care of her. No more walls."

Snow just nodded her head for her friend to heal her daughter at least her baby wouldn't be in so much pain now that her ribs were going to be okay; it was the rest of the wounds that worried Snow.

Blue fairy dust swept over the blondes battered and bruised torso as the bruise that was forming around her ribs vanished and Emma's little face became more relaxed as if some of her pain went away. One of Snows servants came into the room with clean child sized sleeping clothes and undergarments for the child to wear. Snow and Charming both dressed their child in silence as the Blue fairy flew away and Doc cleared out of the room.

Emma was dressed in a light pink ruffled nightgown and her mom had braided her hair in a loose fishtail braid, Charming picked up his daughter as his wife pulled the silk comforter aside as he put the blonde carefully on the bed. Snow went to the room next door which was where adult Emma's room was and came back into the nursery with her daughter baby blanket and gently stuck it in her baby girl's hand. Emma whimpered as she turned on her side and began to suck on her thumb and clung to her blanket.

Snow got up and went over and sobbed into her husband's chest as he wrapped his strong arms around her. "How could someone hurt our baby Charming? Why did we send her away?" Charming pulled away from his wife and brought her eyes up to meet his and he rested his hand on her face gently, "I don't know why someone hurt our daughter but we can't let that make us feel bad for sending her away. You and I both know that if we kept her that Regina would have killed her. We have a chance to be her parents and help her heal… we have a chance to protect her."

Charming smiled at his wife as tears of joy fell down his now tired face, "you have a chance to dress her up in dresses and I have a chance to teach her how to sword fight." They both looked at their sleeping princess and they knew deep down that they had done the best for her; now they just hoped that they had enough love to break down the blondes walls and that their love… true love could heal her scars.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma woke up and surprisingly she didn't feel afraid or any pain in her side. She looked around and realized that she wasn't in her bedroom from her foster home any more. No it looked like she was in a castle; it hit her all at once she had found her real parents last night and they were the king and queen. A smile grew on the little girls face as she realized, "I'm a princess!" She let out a small giggle as she got out of the bed and began to explore the room.

Snow came back into the nursery and gasped when she saw the bed was empty but then she let a smile form on her lips as she saw the little girl was happily playing with some of the stuffed animals on the floor. Emma looked up and looked happy and frightened all at once, "I'm sorry mommy. Am I in trouble? I'll clean it up."

Snow went over to her daughter and gently picked her up as Emma cried in her shoulder, "shhhh baby you aren't in trouble. These are your toys and this is your room. You can do anything you want in this room as long as it's safe. You just need to clean up after you are done with a toy. I was just worried when I didn't see you in bed."

Emma looked up at her mom and placed a sweet kiss on Snow's cheek and giggled, "I'm a princess right mommy?" Snow felt happy as she hugged and kissed her daughter on the cheek and head, "yes my sweet girl you are our princess." Emma wiggled out of her mom's arms as she ran over to the stuffed toys and put them back on the shelf; she then ran over to where a pink and purple sparkly dress was hanging as a big smile formed on the little girls face, "mommy can I wear this dress today?"

Snow was beyond thrilled that her daughter was totally a girly girl and she loved it. She helped her daughter wash up and change into the dress and pulled her hair into a beautiful braid which had pink flowers weaved into her golden hair.

Emma twirled in the dress in front of a large mirror and her eyes sparkled with happiness for the first time in her life, "mommy I'm beautiful just like you." Snow just laughed as she twirled and danced with her little girl, Emma had surely gotten the charming gene from her father. The blonde heard her father's voice down the hall, "can we go find daddy?"

Emma saw her daddy at the end of the hall and called his name, "daddy!" as he bent down on his knees with his arms waiting for her. She ran into his tight arms as he lifted her up and spun her in the air. The castle was filled with the most beautiful sound in the world, laughter. Everyone in the kingdom was so happy that their king and queen finally were able to experience happiness.

Regina and Henry walked into the castle and they noticed everyone was happy and they wondered what was going on. Regina wasn't evil any more as that was part of the deal she made with Emma when they were going back to the Enchanted Forest. Emma would allow Regina to see Henry anytime she wanted to as long as she would only use her magic for good and not evil and surprisingly Regina agreed to it. They had just travelled back from visiting Regina's now happy kingdom; she had her happy ending now that she had Henry.

Henry stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a little girl with blonde hair sitting on his grandfather's shoulder. Snow welcomed Henry in a great big hug and laughed because she could only imagine the confusion he was feeling. He looked at the little girl with blonde hair and then looked at Snow expecting an answer, "Grandma, who is that little girl? Where is my mom?" Snow just smiled at Henry and then at Regina, "That little girl is your mom."

Regina looked back at the blonde girl that was smiling from ear to ear on Charming's shoulder and it was clear as day that it really was Emma. Confusion swept over both Regina and Henry at the revelation.

Snow led Henry and Regina out into the gardens outside away from father and daughter and turned around and faced her grandson and the woman whom she had once called evil stepmother, "It's a long story but don't worry Emma won't stay like this forever she transformed into the age that she was hurt the most in her life and we as her family just need to love her and help heal the physical and emotional scars that she has."

Henry looked scared and worried and so Snow got on her knees and looked in her grandson's eyes, "Henry, Emma doesn't know who you are right now but when she becomes an adult again she will still know that she is your mom and she will still love you. Take this as an opportunity to play with someone in the castle." With that Henry just smiled, "cool! It's not every day that you get to play tag with your 4 year old mom."

Henry ran off to find his grandpa and his kid mom. Regina still seemed worried more for Henry's sake. "Since Emma is no longer 28 years old will Henry disappear?"

Snow shook her head and gently placed her hand on Regina's shoulder. "No, he won't because this is just a healing point in Emma's life. It's just temporarily." Regina relaxed as she heard her son and Emma giggling as they ran through the castle. Regina shouted in Henry's direction, "Henry, don't run too fast for Emma she is smaller than you. Go easy on her."

Emma stopped running as she noticed the woman with short black hair that was talking to her mommy. She decided that it was the princess thing to introduce herself to the woman.

Regina felt a little tug on her dress and looked down to find green hazel eyes looking up at her with curiosity but not fear. "Well hello dear. Are you having fun playing with my son Henry?" The little girl just nodded her head. "Are you nice?" Regina just laughed and picked up the little girl and smiled, "I am actually your mommy's stepmother and yes I am nice. We are family." Hazel eyes sparkled with happiness, "so does that make you my grandma?" Regina just laughed and nodded as the little girl wrapped her little arms around Regina's neck in a loving embrace.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading my story I am nowhere near done with it but thank you for the reviews so far. It makes me feel so happy that y'all are enjoying what I am writing. Thank you again. **


	4. Chapter 4

The day was long and filled with happiness and little Emma was exhausted as her parents were trying to get her ready for bed. "I'm not tired mommy! I don't want to take a bath daddy!" Snow and Charming both gave Emma a warning look as she stomped her way into the bathroom. Charming began to pour the warm water into the bathtub as his wife began to undress their daughter and surprisingly the blonde didn't fight her mother.

It wasn't until Snow lifted Emma to place her in the water that the little girl clung to her mom and began to cry, "It hurts mommy! I don't like water mommy… scary… daddy." Charming was confused. Why was his daughter so afraid of water?

Snow put Emma gently into the water inch by inch never letting her baby go and even when the little girl was able to sit, the overprotective mother inside of her told her not to let Emma go. Small whimpers came from the little girls lips because every scar and every wound burned her but she felt so safe in her mommy's arms. She finally relaxed until she felt a strong hand rub her back and she relapsed into a memory,

* * *

_"She was taking a bath alone to try and wash off from what her step dad had done to her earlier that night. Everything burned even the coldness of the water burned her skin and she tried to keep her whimpers down so that she didn't wake the bad man up; but it was too late he came in smelling like alcohol and slammed the bathroom door shut. Emma tried to get away but he grabbed her neck with all of his strength and yelled, "No matter how much you scrub your body you will never forget our little games!" and with that he held the blonde under water until he decided it would be more torture for her to live than to die."_

* * *

Emma backed into the far corner of the bathtub and it was then that the handprint bruise on her neck started to glow and it was then that Snow and charming knew that this was where that print must have happened. Of course not in their bathtub but something terrible happened to their little girl and they both wanted to know what happened. Emma whimpered and covered herself as best she could, "I'm sorry I won't take a bath… I won't wash away our game. Please don't… I don't want to go underwater again."

Tears fell from the blondes hazel eyes and Charming was about to hug his daughter but Snow stopped him and gently pulled her daughter into a loving embrace, "Shhhh baby it's alright it's just mommy and daddy here and we won't let anyone hurt you ever again. Do you trust mommy?" The little girl just nodded. "Do you trust daddy?"

Emma looked at her daddy and she saw so much warmth and love in his eyes and she knew that he was nothing like that bad man that called himself her father. She stretched out her arms towards her daddy and he wrapped a warm towel around her. She rested her tired head on Charming's shoulder. "Daddy I love you."

A bright light shone through the room as Snow hugged both her husband and her daughter as tears fell down both parent's eyes. They knew that they had healed one of the blonde's worst wounds.

Snow changed her daughter in an aqua blue nightgown and dried the golden blonde hair and put it in a simple ponytail and it was then that she saw that the once blue bruise of a handprint had vanished. Charming picked up the tired little princess and tucked her into bed, snow went over and got Emma's baby blanket but when she went to put the blanket down the blonde was already asleep sucking her thumb and for the first time she saw peace on the blondes face.

Both Charming and Snow bent down and kissed their daughter.

It was late into the night when Regina heard crying coming from the nursery that was a few doors down from the room she was staying in; but the queen was usually a light sleeper. She went into the nursery and her heart broke when she saw the little girl thrashing around on the bed and crying. Regina lit a candle and gently began to sing a lullaby to the blonde as she pulled Emma into her arms.

Emma stopped thrashing around and opened her eyes and whimpered as she clung to the queen, "grandma?" Regina would have to get used to that name but she didn't really care what the blonde called her it was better than the evil queen.

"Shhhh Emma you're okay. I won't let anything happen to you. Now tell me what's wrong? Did you have a nightmare?" The blonde just nodded her head, "it hurts Grandma Gina." Regina gently placed the little girl on the bed and sat down on the bed in front of the blonde. "Tell me dear where does it hurt?"

Emma's face was stricken with fear at the thought of telling anyone, "If I tell you… he said he would hurt me again." Tears ran down the queen's face as she understood that this was both a physical and emotional scar she was dealing with. Memories flooded behind Regina's eyes but they weren't her memories they belonged to the little girl.

* * *

_"Emma was sleeping in her bed when she felt the bed sink down and she heard the sound of pants unzipping as strong hands held her down it was then that his sick games had started."_

* * *

Regina saw and heard everything and it was like a constant reminder of what Leopold had done to her but at least she was older than Emma when it happened to her. She felt her blood boil at what that man had done to the blonde. The little girl moved over and sat down on Regina's lap and wiped the tears that had fallen down her grandma's face, "Why are you crying?"

The queen lit a few more candles in the room and picked up the little girl and held her in a warm and loving embrace, "because my dear when I was younger I also had to play those kinds of games and it was scary too. Look at me sweet girl,

the blonde looked up at her grandma and saw strength but not scary strength that the bad man had used against her but a strength that comes from love. "My dear that man may have hurt you and you may not understand this now but you are not what he has done to you. You are beautiful and loved by so many. You are safe because many will protect you. Don't let what he did to you make you weak because my dear Emma you are strong."

Emma had tears running down her face as she hugged Regina and whispered in the queen's ear, "I'm strong and beautiful just like you Grandma Gina."


	5. Chapter 5

Snow woke up late in the night; she just had a feeling deep inside of her that something was wrong. She got out of bed careful not to wake up Charming and wrapped her white silk robe around herself and walked down across the hall to the nursery.

Emma had managed to roll herself in a ball and the covers were wrapped all around her small body. She was still asleep but she was coughing hysterically and it hurt her to breathe. Snow ran over to the blonde and gently placed her hand on her daughter's forehead and gasped when she felt how hot her baby was.

Snow felt worry wash over her; this was the first time that she was able to take care of her sick baby. She gently nudged Emma, "Baby wake up. Emma, sweet girl wake up."

Cloudy hazel eyes tried to focus on Snow but Emma was too tired and she felt like her whole body was on fire. She didn't want anyone to know she didn't feel good, but she had a feeling that it was already too late. Her mom was already wrapping her in blankets and she was in her mom's arms going somewhere and she just hoped that it wasn't the doctor.

Snow had no time to wake up Charming; her baby was so hot and coughing so hard that it could wake up the whole kingdom. Emma began to whimper in the crook of Snow's neck. "Shhhh baby we are almost to the doctor. He will take good care of you."

Emma felt tears fall down her face as she tried to fight out of her mom's arms. Thoughts about being in the foster system flooded through the blonde's head. How come her mom wanted to leave her? Was she bad today? Did she make her daddy mad maybe that's why he wasn't here? Were they going to leave her like everyone else?

Snow couldn't keep a hold on her daughter who was squirming in all of the blankets; Emma fell on the hard wooden floor and thought about screaming but instead she began to run as fast as her little legs would take her. Snow was confused why was her daughter running from her? Was she afraid to go to the doctor?

* * *

Emma was on her way back to the nursery she wanted her blanket; but then she saw Henry and she ran to him and he picked her up. Henry felt weird picking up his child sized mom but he instantly felt how hot her small body was and he knew that she was sick and scared. He carried her into the nursery and found her baby blanket and handed it to his now sobbing mom. She clung to him, she felt so safe with Henry.

Henry just rubbed the blonde's back, "Emma, what's wrong? Where is your mom you need to go see Doc, you're sick." Emma froze in his arms as she started to cry again,

"Don't make me go to the doctor. Mommy and daddy are going to leave me there all alone just like everyone else did. They don't want me anymore! I'm a very bad little girl."

Snow was standing in the door way listening and watching Henry and Emma talk. She felt tears fall down her face at what her baby had just admitted. She would never just leave her daughter no matter what, she loved her daughter.

Henry hugged the little girl as his own tears fell down his face, "Emma, your parent's love you and they would never ever leave you. They just want to take you to the doctor because you have a fever. You aren't a bad little girl and I'm not a bad little boy. We are just kids we get into things and we are messy, but our parents still love us."

The blonde just smiled at Henry she believed what he said was true and she felt warmth and love surround her heart as she felt warm arms lift her up into a hug, she caught a whiff of her mom's scent and this time she didn't fight it; she just wrapped her arms around Snow's neck.

Snow began to kiss her daughter as the little girl started to laugh but then she started to cough all over again. "Shhhh you're okay just breathe. Emma, you know your daddy and I both love you and we just want to take care of you. We need to go see the doctor but I will never leave you. I love you sweet girl. We all do."

Emma held onto her mom with all of her strength as she wiped her eyes,

"mommy I don't feel good. It hurts when I breathe."

Snow just smiled at how easy her daughter had admitted how sick she felt; 28 year old Emma would have just about died before admitting that she needed help. This was definitely progress. They finally made it to Doc's office and surprisingly he was still there working.

* * *

Doc looked up from his research at the sound of a little girl coughing. Snow had gently placed Emma on one of the cots and sat in a wooden chair next to the small cot her daughter was sleeping on. "Your majesty, what's wrong?"

Doc made his way over to the little princess and gently placed his hand on the blonde's forehead and instantly felt the heat radiating off of her. He quickly got a cold wet rag and placed it on Emma's head. "I woke up to the sound of her coughing and she is having difficulty breathing."

Doc just nodded his head he needed to hear what was going on in Emma's chest. He pulled out his stethoscope and began to listen and when he did, worry washed over his face. Doc was quickly rummaging through his herbs and medicine cabinets. The queen was worried but she dared not to interrupt Doc; she just had to trust that he knew what he was doing. She just held her daughter's hand.

He finally found what he was looking for. They were tiny blue leaves with golden sparkles on them and they had a sweet smell to them. He placed the leaves in a grinding bowl and began to grind the leaves so that he could make a healing tea for the princess to drink. Snow couldn't take it anymore, what was wrong with her baby? "Doc what is it? What is wrong with Emma and what is that you are making?"

Doc poured a small cup of the healing tea and handed it to the Queen as he looked into her eyes. "Emma has something called pneumonia and it is very rare here but back in her world it is almost like a cold but far worse. I have only seen a few cases of it here in our land. The tea is a healing tea and it is made from these rare blue leaves found in a world far from here… They are from wonderland. There is just enough to heal the princess but it will take a few days before the fever actually breaks. Her coughing will go away first but it's the fever that will stay the longest. Perhaps this is the time to heal her emotional scars as well."

* * *

**Thank you for continuing to read my story. The next chapter will be about the Charming's taking care of Emma while she is sick. Also let's talk about the last few chapters with Regina in it. I know it's a little weird that Regina is all loving towards Emma but I thought that it would be nice to see the queen in a different light. She is always made to seem so evil and everything is black and white but in my story Regina is really trying to be a better person and she has made a deal with Emma and her son that there would be no more evil magic only good. Also Regina knows what Emma has gone through because she has also had a bad childhood too. "Evil isn't born it's made" **

**Also some people have told me that I should remove the whole Grandma Gina part and I respect your thoughts about my story but I disagree. Part of Fanfiction is about being original and creating your own ideas. I have seen several stories about Emma becoming a child again and I have never seen Regina portrayed in this particular way. I'm sorry if you don't like it but where is the fun if all of the stories on here are all the same; also I think that it is really sweet and fluffy. **

**Thank you for reading my story there are going to be a few more chapters I don't know how long this story will be but I will be updating all of my stories this week and weekend. Thank you and have a Happy Thanksgiving Day! **


	6. Chapter 6

Charming woke up to the sound of Emma crying and noticed that she was laying right next to him and Snow was trying to get her to drink something. He reached over and picked up Emma and instantly felt how hot her skin felt. "Snow, why is she so hot?" Emma began to whimper as she sealed her lips closed in an attempt to not drink the nasty tea her mother was trying to shove down her throat.

Emma looked up at her father and opened her mouth to say something but then her mother shoved the tea in her mouth and before she could think she swallowed it, "yucky mommy!"

Snow just laughed as she raised the blanket up to her daughter's neck. "I know baby but you have to drink the tea it will make you feel better. It will also lower your temperature." Charming looked down at his little girl that had already fallen asleep in his arms.

He was worried her little body was so hot and her voice sounded so miserable. "Snow, how sick is she?" Snow looked at her husband with so much love,

"Charming, I already took her to see Doc last night and he gave us this healing tea to give her. Her voice is already getting better but he said that her fever will be hard to break but it has something to do with her emotional scars too. Something must have happened to her when she got sick in the foster homes. We just have to be here for her and take care of her like we've always wanted to."

Emma was fast asleep but in her dreams she was somewhere that she thought she had long forgotten about she was at the hospital with one of her foster parents and they promised her that they were going to come back for her but they never did.

* * *

_"The doctor was old and he looked scary as he looked down at Emma. Her chest was heaving in pain as she tried her hardest to breathe in and out. Her body was on fire and she felt so cold; she could feel his hands touch her everywhere even in places that only her foster dad touched her but she was too weak to cry and fight so she closed her eyes as he had his fun with her. By the time she opened her eyes the old doctor was buckling his pants and walked out of the hospital room and she never felt more alone. She felt abandoned and broken."_

* * *

Charming was sitting next to his daughter wiping the tears that were falling down her face as her body shook violently as Snow held the little girl in her arms. Emma's eyes opened as she wrapped her body and began to cry not realizing that her parents were practically holding her. "Please don't hurt me. Please someone help me."

Charming felt his heart break even more as he picked up his daughter from Snow's arms and held her to his chest and wrapped his strong arms around her small body.

She instantly smelled his scent and began to whimper in his neck, "Daddy! Daddy, don't let him hurt me!" She was practically crawling on him trying to get away from the person she was seeing in her nightmare. He gently rocked her in his arms. "Shhhh baby I won't let anyone hurt you. He will never hurt you again. I won't let him. We won't let him.

You have Mommy and Daddy and Henry and even Grandma Gina who will all protect you.

You aren't alone.

You will never be alone again."

A white light shone through the room as Emma took a deep breath and opened her eyes she saw her mommy smiling up at her and she saw her daddy holding her. She felt so happy she never felt so much love in her life. She kissed her daddy on the cheek and almost every part of her that once felt so broken was mending together. Snow touched Emma's forehead and let out a breath of relief, "your fever is gone but you still need to rest." Emma clung to her daddy as he tried to put her back on the mattress. "Don't leave me daddy!"

Charming and snow both got on the bed with Emma in the middle and pulled the warm blanket over all of them.

They fell asleep together as a family.

* * *

**Okay I know that was short but I promise I am going to update very soon. The next chapter will be about Emma transforming back to 28 years old and finally she will be able to talk to her parents and her family Regina included about what happened to her when she was a child. She will have no more walls which will probably make Snow very happy. :) Thank you for reading I will try my best to update tonight but if not tonight it will definitely be by tomorrow. Thank you for your review. **


	7. Chapter 7

Emma woke up and her heart felt funny it felt lighter and she felt something she could only describe as 'love.' What was going on? Her eyes traveled down to her body and found that she was wearing a pink ruffled nightgown with sparkles on it; and it all hit her at once.

It wasn't a dream it really happened. Her parents really did love her and even though she still remembered all of the dark things from her past; she also remembers when she turned back to 4 years old and how her parents helped heal so many of her scars. She needed to tell them thank you. She needed to tell them that she loves them; but first she needed to change.

She walked into her old room that was next to the nursery and she found an aqua blue sundress deep in her closet and decided to put it on. It wasn't until she was standing in front of her mirror that she saw the self-harm cuts and old scars on her arms that she had inflicted upon herself the night before she transformed into a child. She decided to wear a white cotton sweater to cover up the scars.

Emma knew that because the self-harm happened after she was 4 years old that she needed to deal with other scars and wounds with her family; but she knew she didn't have to deal with her past alone. She had a family and they loved her. The blonde continued getting ready and fixed her golden hair in a beautiful French braid and inserted small blue roses into the braid. She heard footsteps come behind her and she turned around and when she did her dress twirled with her body. She looked like a princess.

Snow gasped when she saw her daughter was back to her 28 year old self; she was beautiful and stunning. "You are so beautiful!" Emma blushed and walked towards her mom and hugged her with so much love and understanding. Snow gasped when she felt her daughter's arms around her; she didn't want to ever let go. The blonde stepped back a little and looked deep in her mother's eyes and smiled, "I love you mom… mommy."

Her mom brought the blonde back into her arms,

"I love you too sweet girl. As long as I'm living my baby you will be."

Snow didn't want to be too pushy but she needed to know what her daughter went through when she was a child. She knew that Emma was abused and raped because of what Doc had found the night that the blonde had first transformed; but she needed to know everything. Emma and Snow were sitting outside in the garden eating breakfast when Snow took a deep breath and looked in Emma's beautiful hazel eyes.

"Emma, can I ask you something?"

Emma put her fork down and looked up at her mom and smiled; she knew what kind of conversation it was going to be about. "Yeah, but let me guess you want to know what happened to me right?" Snow was surprised that her daughter could read her like an open book; she nodded her head and reached over and gently squeezed her daughter's hand.

Emma took a deep breath and saw only love and understanding in her mother's eyes, "There were so many times when I was abused and raped and there are too many times to talk about; but I will tell you that I was first abused by my foster dad when I was 4 years old. You probably already know that so I'm not going to go into that too much but I will tell you why I was so afraid to see Doc. Is it okay if I tell you about this?"

Snow was fighting the tears that wanted to fall she had to be strong for Emma. She gently squeezed her daughter's hand and smiled at her daughter, "yes please." Emma closed her eyes as her voice barely shook as she was reliving the memory.

"I was sick with pneumonia when I was 4 years old and my foster family took me to the hospital and they told me that they would come back for me but they never did." Tears were falling down the blonde's face but she kept talking. "I was alone in that big hospital bed and one night the doctor came in to see me; he was old and scary looking. He looked me up and down and he touched me in places that only my foster dad touched."

Emma took her hand out of her mom's hand and held her hands to her face as if to hide herself as sobs wracked through her body. Snow quickly got up and pulled her daughter in a warm embrace. "He raped me and he held a pillow to my mouth so that I couldn't scream. I was left there all alone and I was so broken and I felt so exposed and I had no one."

Snow was crying as she held her daughter close to her. No wonder her daughter was so afraid to go see Doc. She gently lifted the blonde's face so that she could look into those beautiful hazel eyes.

Snow spoke gently but with love and strength evident in her voice, "Emma Swan, you are not what he did to you. You don't have to hide because you are not filthy and dirty you are beautiful. You are strong and brave and a fighter. You have gone through so much and yet you walk with your head held high. You are our daughter and a great mother and even a granddaughter to Regina or should you still call her Grandma Gina."

Emma wiped her eyes and let out a laugh at the idea of calling Regina, Grandma Gina.

Both mother and daughter hugged and took a deep breath and released the past in the whispering wind. "Thanks mom I really feel better now. I feel so free like a weight has been lifted from my heart. I love you." Snow was so happy to hear that her daughter was feeling better she could see a glow on her daughters face. "I love you too my sweet girl and I always will."

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews and for following the story. So Emma is now an adult but there are still some scars that need to be healed and her family is going to help Emma get past... well her past. The scars that need to be healed are the ones that she received when she was older. Later on there will be mentions of self harm so let this be a warning. Read at your own risk. Thank you for reading my story. **


	8. Chapter 8

Emma went into her room after the talk that she had with her mother she needed some time to herself. She took off her white sweater and sat down on her bed not even caring to close her bedroom door. She needed some time to think; she didn't know how she was going to heal from the self-harm she had inflicted on herself.

Regina was walking through the halls trying to find Henry when she passed by Emma's old room; she gasped when she saw long bright red cuts on swan white skin. The blonde turned around and saw that Regina was staring at her arms; she lowered her head and without thinking whispered, "hey Grandma Gina. I'm sorry I'll cover myself up." Regina went over to the blonde and hugged her with a deep understanding. "You called me Grandma."

Emma laughed into the hug and shook her head. "I'm sorry Grandma- uh I mean Regina." The queen just laughed and motioned for the blonde to sit on the bed next to her. "How about you call me Gina? It doesn't sound as evil as Regina and if you want I can still be your grandma. We are family Emma and I love you and you can tell me anything you want to."

The blonde went over to her closet and pulled out a golden box with a swan carved into the lid and held it tightly in her hands and sat down on the bed and stared at the box so intently. Regina placed her hand on Emma's shaking hand and carefully wiped some of the tears that had fallen down the blonde's pale face.

Emma handed Regina the box and brought her knees up to her chest as tears fell down her face; she felt so exposed and she was afraid that her Gina was going to judge her. "I don't want to do this anymore but I don't know how to stop. Gina can you help me?"

The queen was confused by what the blonde was talking about, what could possibly be in the beautiful golden box. She opened to box and immediately gasped at the objects that were hidden deep within the box. Regina looked up at the blonde and saw tears fall down Emma's pale face; immediately the brunette's face became soft as she took hold of the blonde's hand.

The box contained several razors, glass shards, and needles; there were even several letters and notes written all of which had the words "failure" written on them.

Emma felt like running she felt so ashamed and scared. Why did she feel the need to expose herself to Regina of all people? Regina must have noticed how tense and afraid she was feeling; because before she could even run out of the room the brunette she called Gina had set the box aside and had wrapped her warm arms around her.

She couldn't hold the sobs in anymore they came out of her wave after wave as held on tightly to her Gina as if some force was waiting to take away her loved ones.

Regina held the blonde close to her body; ever since the little girl called her Grandma Gina she immediately felt so much love for the girl. "Shhhh Emma you're okay. Emma I want you to listen to me very closely. Can you look at me?" The blonde detached herself from Regina and watery hazel eyes found love in dark chocolate eyes.

"Emma, you are no failure. You are not a mistake no matter what anyone has ever told you; you were a miracle. You are the product of True Love, not everyone can say that. Emma, dear you are so special and so beautiful. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. You are a great mom to Henry and he loves you so very much. Your parents love you more than life itself. You don't need to harm yourself anymore because you're no longer alone and abandoned. You have us and we have you. We are your family and we love you."

Regina pulled the blonde in her arms as she let the blonde cry in her arms. Emma could hear the sound of her walls breaking down and crumbling; she gasped when she felt a warm tingly sensation run through her body she got up and went to the mirror. She couldn't believe it… her scars every single one of them were completely gone.

Regina took a hold of the golden box as Emma turned and faced the brunette a smile grew on her face as Regina made the self -harm objects disappear with a wave of her hand. The brunette opened her hand and placed a beautiful white feather inside the box and handed it to Emma.

Emma was confused when she saw the feather in the box, "what is it? I mean I know it's a feather but why did you give it to me?" Regina just smiled, "It's a swan feather. Do you know the story of the ugly duckling? Well remember how the ugly duckling turned into a beautiful swan? You one felt like that ugly duckling broken and abandoned, no one wanted you and you grew up feeling like a failure, an outcast. Sometimes the things that we go through make us stronger and more beautiful as a person. You are a swan my dear; a beautiful swan."

Emma smiled as she held the golden box close to her heart as she looked in warm chocolate brown eyes she whispered, "Thank you Grandma Gina."


	9. Chapter 9

Henry was reading a book when Emma walked into his room at first he looked shock to see that she was a grown up again but then he was just happy that he could call her his mom again. He got up and hugged her tight wanting her to know that he loved her. "Hey kid I know it must have been awkward seeing a kid sized me but I wanted to tell you thanks."

Henry just smiled at his mom, "are you kidding? It was awesome I mean don't get me wrong I love having you back as my mom; but not everyone can say that they got to play hide and seek and tag with their kid sized mom." Emma just laughed as she began to tickle her son.

Her son was very observant and he quickly picked up that something was bothering her; his brow furrowed in curiosity and confusion. "Mom, is something on your mind?" She looked up at him and thought of shrugging it off but she knew that she needed to get this off of her chest.

"Henry, are you still upset that I gave you up for adoption… like does it still bother you?" His face softened in slight understanding at what his mom was asking him? For 11 years old he was very wise and understanding of other people's facial expressions and emotions.

He took a deep breath as he looked deep in his mom's hazel green eyes, "mom, I'm no longer upset at you for giving me up. I know you were young when you had me and you probably didn't think you were good enough. It used to bother me and I used to be mad at you because I thought you would have kept me especially since you grew up in the foster system and you knew what it felt like to be abandoned."

Emma looked down as tears fell down her face; she felt so much shame in the fact that she had given up her baby all those years ago. She had done the exact same thing that her parents had done.

Henry lifted Emma's chin with his small but strong hands and brought her eyes back to meet with his as he wipes some of her tears away.

"Mom, I'm not done with my answer yet. I know now that you gave me up so that I would have a better life and that you wanted what was best for me. Yes I grew up with the Evil queen but she found one thing to love and that was me and if you had kept me well let's just say Storybrooke would still be cursed and you wouldn't have found your mom and dad and everything would be all messed up. Mom I'm not mad anymore because even though it was hard it brought us to where we are today and it's all part of our stories."

Emma just smiled as Henry brought her into a tight hug they pulled apart and Emma had dried her tears.

"Henry thank you for sharing this with me and for telling me the truth. As you probably already know from me turning into a child that I was hurt by a lot of people and a lot of people hurt me… I didn't want anyone to hurt you and I tried to do my best in knowing what kind of home you were going to go to." She pulled a wrapped package out from behind her back and gave it to him, "I asked granny to help me make this for you."

He smiled as he pulled out a light blue crochet baby blanket with his name embroidered into it. "Now I have one just like you. Thank you mom it's the best gift ever!" She wrapped the blanket over his shoulders and pulled him into a hug and kissed his forehead and let the tears fall down her face, "and you are the best gift ever given to me. I love you Henry. I always have and always will."

* * *

**Sorry for the wait. I know it's super short but I thought that this was a very sweet scene between Henry and Emma and I didn't want to ruin it by adding anything else. So I'm thinking that this story will only have about two more chapters before it will be complete. I'm trying to finish all of my stories so that way I can start writing other stories.**

**I have an idea that I'm working on and it will mostly be about Emma and Snow and I'm excited as there will be a lot of family feels. So if you like this story maybe you will like that story once this one is complete :) Thank you again for your reviews. **


	10. Chapter 10

Charming was outside sharpening some of his swords as his mind went back to the past few days and all the good and the bad that he and Snow had learned about Emma and her past. He felt a lot of emotions but one emotion that he hadn't really dealt with was anger.

He was angry that he wasn't able to protect her and keep her safe. He was her father and he should have been there to make sure that she didn't get hurt. He could feel his teeth grinding together at remembering all the times that Emma was abused.

Tears fell down his face as he recalled the bruises that were covering his little girl's body. How could someone hurt his little girl? He heard a gasp come from behind him and he turned around and saw Emma with her hand covering her mouth in a shocked expression. "Emma, what are you doing out here? I thought you and your mom were going to spend the day together."

Emma shook her head as she pointed at Charming's arm as her fingers shook. "Dad, what are you doing? Your arm is bleeding?" Charming looked down and saw that his arm was indeed bleeding and what scared him was that he didn't even feel it. Was he that angry that he had sliced himself and didn't even feel it? He quickly tore off a piece of his white shirt and wrapped his arm in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

Charming could tell that his daughter wanted to talk to him but didn't know how to start the conversation, "hey how about you and I take a horse ride but this time you're riding on my horse with me?" Emma's face lit up. "Okay, I'll go get the horse ready." The blonde walked over to the stables that were just around the corner.

* * *

She started to place the saddle on the horse when she got an eerie feeling that someone was watching her; she turned around and a tall muscular man dressed in armor quickly grabbed her and had her pinned against the stable walls. Emma tried to fight back as she even tried to bite him but all he had done was slap her in the face and laugh. Both of her arms were pinned over her head and she knew that they were going to be bruised.

"Please let me go!" Emma tried not to cry and show weakness but she was afraid as the man's blue eyes began to look her up and down. His free hand began to touch her everywhere as he smiled wickedly at the blonde, "let's see what Swan tastes like." She tried to move away from him but this time he bit her hard on the neck and they first thing she could think to yell out was, "DADDY! Daddy, help me!"

Everything happened in a blur for Emma as she fell to the ground and closed her eyes and covered her ears.

* * *

Charming ran into the stables at hearing his distressed baby girl's voice yelling for him. Had she really called him daddy? He felt anger boil inside of him at seeing one of his own knights touching his daughter. "Hey! Get your hands off of my daughter!" The man was no match for Charming as he already had fear written on his face and the enraged father and king hadn't even touched him yet.

Punch after punch went by and Charming felt his anger had not cooled down but he knew that he was going to punish the man. He got up from the ground and found some of the dwarves were just outside watching the scene from a distance.

"Hey Leroy, can you take Gage down to the dungeons and lock him up? I'm not done with him yet! He thinks that it's okay to take advantage of my daughter!"

Leroy and his brothers felt immense anger as they saw the broken princess on the stable floors and they quickly grabbed the beaten and bruised good for nothing man and took him to the dungeons where they then gave him a piece of their mind without his armor on.

Emma didn't want to move as she felt like she was in the foster system again. She could hear her dad and she could smell him and she knew that she was safe. "Emma. It's daddy you're okay now. The bad man is gone now and I won't ever let anyone hurt you again. Can you open your eyes and look at me?" Emma's whole body shook as she opened her eyes, "Daddy, don't leave me."

She tried to get up but when she sat up everything felt blurry and before she could do anything everything went black as her body collapsed on the floor. Charming started to yell as he tried to wake Emma.

He gasped when he noticed that his daughter looked younger like somehow she had turned into a teenager. Had this been the age that she was abused the most in her life? His heart sank as he noticed the blood coming from her head as he quickly and gently carried Emma to Doc.

* * *

Doc was cleaning out his herbs and medicine cabinet when he saw the kind carrying a not so young but not so old Emma. Immediately he noticed the blood coming from her head and the blood that was coming from what looked like a severe bite mark.

"Your highness what happened?" Doc could feel his own anger boil at the thought of someone trying to hurt the princess let alone the savior. He really hoped that his brothers threw in an extra punch for him.

Charming never left his daughter's side as Doc stitched up her head and cleaned out the bite wound and wrapped her cracked ribs. "She should wake up anywhere from an hour to 3 hours. Here are some herbs that can help with her pain." Doc walked out of the room to give the king some alone time with his daughter.

Emma started to stir as her lips began to tremble, "no please. I won't tell anyone!" Her body was thrashing around the bed as she cried out in pain, "Daddy! Daddy, please help me." Charming brought the blonde in his arms and began to rock her back and forth as he rubbed her back soothingly. "Shhhh baby girl it's alright daddy is here now. No one is going to hurt you now."

Sobs turned to small sniffles as she finally opened her eyes and looked up and found tears were falling down her dad's cheeks as he gave a warm loving smile down at her as he placed a kiss on her forehead. "Thank you for saving me."

Charming gently wiped away his daughter's tears, "oh Emma I will always be here for you and I will always try to protect you. I should have protected you when you were a child. You were supposed to live a good and safe life. I'm sorry that you didn't. I'm sorry that I wasn't there."

She lifted her shaking and bruised hand and gently stroked his cheek as she did her best to smile, "but daddy you are here now. As long as you are here I know I will be safe." He hugged his daughter as he heard his wife's worried voice behind him.

* * *

"Charming, what happened?" Snow walked in and immediately gasped when she saw a teenage version of Emma.

* * *

**Well thank you for being so patient with me and sorry for taking so long to update. I was updating my other story, Product of True Love. If you like SwanQueen fluff and hurt/comfort then you should go take a look at it. :) I have decided to add a few more chapters to this story and by few I mean 2 or 3 more chapters before I end it. Thank you for the reviews and for reading my story. **


End file.
